Problem: Convert $2\ \dfrac{1}{17}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${2}\ {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $17$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{34}{17}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{34}{17}} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{34}{17}} + {\dfrac{1}{17}} = \dfrac{35}{17}$